A Day Of Fun
by randomdizzy
Summary: Fabina break up and Nina misses school. She's certain she's friendless, but can she be consoled by someone other than her friend?


(Nina)

I lay in my bed. The room was filled with sunlight.

"Nina, sweetie, you`re going to miss school."

"I don`t care, Trudy. Since the break-up, nothing matters to me now. Education, eating, sleeping. Breathing."

"Nina, sweetie. I know this is hard on you, but it`s not the end of your life. There`ll be other boys."

Clueless.

"Trudy, have you ever broken up with a guy?"

She squirmed.

"No. I haven`t ever dated, so I`ve never had the chance. But, Nina, I know that this is not the way to go about recovery. You know what you need?"

To get him back?

"What do I need...?"

"A girls day out. So instead of school, that`s exactly what you and I are doing."

Does she mean she`s taking me on a day trip? This is something that, when with Amber, means shopping. But Trudy doesn`t seem the type to like going in Bon Marche and La Senza.

"Should I wear jeans or a skirt?"

"It`s up to you."

I opted for my grey jeans and light grey shirt and white trainers.

Trudy waited for me in the hall.

"I just told Victor I`m taking you out, because you feel down."

Victor came through the hall.

"She wouldn`t`ve got her own way if she hadn`t threatened me with one of her little-girl fits."

Trudy squirmed again. "I used any means at my disposal."

I giggled. Trudy whisked me out as quick as she could, to avoid making him scream at us.

(In town.)

"Here we are. What do you fancy doing?"

I led her into my all-time favourite charity store, where Amber would never go. British Heart Foundation.

We checked the clothes rail. I found this amazing purple/gold tee and lilac jeans with hot pink floral embroidery. Trudy enjoyed having a little root through. She found an incredible cream/silver shirt and black jeans with gold heart embroidery. We bought that, then we went into a Shoe Zone. I saw some stunning high heeled ankle boots, all sequins and rhinestones. Trudy smiled at me.

"What do you think?"

"They`ll look gorgeous on you with your new clothes."

She glanced at a pair of white leather high heeled cowgirl boots, and checked if they had her size.

"What do you think of these?"

"They`re gorgeous! They`d look so fabulous on you, especially with that new outfit of yours."

She bought our shoes, then we went to a cafe. Trudy and I had a laugh over coffee and chocolate cake. She`s actually fun, even though she usually nags at us to do homework before doing anything fun.

"Trudy, you know something?"

"What am I supposed to know?"

"Most of the time, us kids have said that you`re a bit... well..."

"Boring? I know. I only have to mention homework and you`re calling me a boring old nag. I`m used to it, sweetie."

"Sorry."

"No, no. It`s fine. I am boring."

"No, you`re not. You`re more fun than any of the students. And you`re the total opposite of Amber. Going shopping with her is like shopping with an army general. Her way or the highway."

Trudy smiled. "I don`t doubt it. Amber is very self-centered. But she`s nice to you, isn`t she?"

"Yes. But going shopping with you is like going shopping with a sister. I enjoy it more than I do with anyone else."

Trudy blushed. "Aw, thanks, sweetie. I like shopping with you, too. You`re very different to Victor or Jasper. They start moaning at me after 2 minutes, complaining that it`s the longest trip ever."

We giggled at that.

"Males just don`t get it do they?"

"No, they don`t."

(Anubis house.)

We had dinner. I avoided Fabian, after he`d dumped me.

"Oh, my God, Nina! Where did you get the cute clothes and shoes?!"

"I went shopping with Trudy."

"OK, now be serious."

"I am. She`s actually really fun."

Amber and the others laughed like idiots. Trudy looked like she wanted to cry, although she was smiling.

I said, getting angry "You know nothing, any of you!"

They shut up at my harsh tone, and Trudy looked up, surprised. I rarely yell.

"If you can`t appreciate Trudy, you don`t deserve to know her. She`s more fun than all of you idiots put together!"

Their jaws all dropped, even Trudy`s.

I went into the kitchen and helped her cook. She was making a cake for dessert. That settled that.

When it came to night time, I knew I had the whole day with her tomorrow. I knew it`d be fun.

**Well, thanks for reading. Please review. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
